To Hell and Back
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Before Matthew O'Mara was even born, Matthew O'Mara was a soldier in the 2nd Ranger Battalion. He prepares to land on the beaches of Normandy. Henry Reagan and Michael O'Mara were Marines in the Pacific, follow their stories that shaped them into becoming New York's Finest. Warning of Strong violence and language
1. Character Biography 1

A Blue Bloods and Call of Duty crossover. Except this one will involve the ancestors of the OCs in the recent Blue Bloods stories that I have been writing.

I hope you don't slam this story.

* * *

Name: Matthew O'Mara

Age: 18 years old

Height: 6 ft 1 ins

DOB: April 1st 1926

Hometown: Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 210 lbs

Eye Colour: Dark Blue Eyes

Hair Colour: Dark Hair, Grade 2, slicked to the side.

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth

Family:

Father: Jameson O'Mara: January 3rd 1898 – Present

Mother: Scarlett O'Mara: (nee. Maguire): May 7th 1898 – Present

Older Brother: Paul O'Mara: March 18th 1917 – December 7th 1941

Older Twin Brother: Michael O'Mara: April 1st 1926 – Present

Younger Twin Sister: Helen O'Mara: April 1st 1926 – Present

Backstory:

Father and mother's family immigrated to New York in 1908 from Dublin, Ireland. Matthew was taught hard work from the age of 5 like his brothers and sister.

Matt is a passionate and old-school Irish-Catholic, he values hard work, honor, integrity, respect and family. Favourite holidays include Veteran's Day, Thanksgiving, Memorial Day and Christmas.

Matthew's father Jameson used to be a former soldier in WW1 before leaving the service in 1921 and becoming a Police Officer in the NYPD, he currently holds the rank of Lieutenant in 30th Precinct in Hell's Kitchen. He even had an Uncle who served in the Marines at Belleau Wood was killed in action in 1923 after a long and hard fought battle due to exposure from Mustard gas.

Matthew is the third oldest of the O'Mara family, he had a brother named Paul in the US Navy serving at Pearl Harbor who was killed in action on December 7th 1941 before enlisting he was a former Police officer in Vinegar Hill. His older twin brother Michael is a Marine in the 2nd Marine Division who served in the Battle of Tarawa as a Sergeant.

His younger twin sister Helen, works as a Nurse in England at one of the main hospitals.

Matthew currently serves as a Corporal in the 2nd Ranger Battalion in Charlie Company preparing for the invasion of Normandy. He joined up at the same time as his siblings and best friends since Kindergarten.

Skills:

Expert Marksman (since the age of 5 years old, taught by his father).

Hand-to-Hand combat specialist from 5 years of age.

Skilled Mechanic by the age of 15

Speaks Italian.

Hobbies:

Sports: (Boxing and Baseball)

* * *

I do hope you like these character biographies I'm writing. Please like and review them.


	2. Character Biography 2

2nd Character Biography coming up.

* * *

Name: Joseph Cross

Age: 18 years old

Height: 6 ft 1 ins

DOB: March 1st 1926

Hometown: Manhattan, New York City

Weight: 205 lbs

Eye Colour: Dark Blue Eyes

Hair Colour: Brown hair, Grade 2, slicked to the side.

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth

Family:

Father: Daniel Cross Sr: December 1st 1897 - Present

Mother: Ruth Cross: (nee. O'Leary): December 2nd 1897 – Present

Older Brother: Daniel Cross Jr: May 8th 1924 – Present

Backstory:

Born in New York to a hard-working wealthy Irish-Catholic family, Joe grew up in Manhattan, being best friends to Matthew O'Mara and his siblings.

Joe is a passionate and old-school Irish-Catholic, he values hard work, honor, integrity, respect and family. Favourite holidays include Veteran's Day, Thanksgiving, Memorial Day and Christmas.

Joe desires to follow in the footsteps of his father and become a Police Officer, the same with his brother. Father is a Police Detective Sergeant in Little Italy, Brooklyn.

His brother Daniel is a 2nd Lieutenant in the 1st Marine Division, serving since Guadalcanal. Joe denied the chance to become and officer wanting to be a Non-Com and make it on his own.

Joe serves as a Sergeant in the 2nd Ranger Battalion alongside his best friend Matt. Preparing for the invasion of Normandy. He joined up at the same time as his best friends since Kindergarten.

Skills:

Expert Marksman (since the age of 5 years old, taught by his father).

Hand-to-Hand combat specialist from 5 years of age.

Speaks Italian.

Hobbies:

Sports: (Boxing and Baseball)

* * *

2nd one, coming in, fast and furious.


	3. Character Biography 3

Character Bio 3, up and running. 3 bios done in succession. Hope you like.

* * *

Name: Frank Miller

Age: 18 years old

Height: 6 ft 1 ins

DOB: March 1st 1926

Hometown: Manhattan, New York City

Weight: 205 lbs

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair colour: Blonde hair, Grade 2 slicked to the side.

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth

Family:

Father: Nathan Miller: January 3rd 1898 – Present

Mother: Tatiana Miller: (nee. Petrovsky): May 25th 1898 – Present

Older Brother: Peter Miller: March 29th 1925 – November 20th 1943

Younger Twin Sister: Natalia Miller: May 3rd 1926 – November 20th 1942

Backstory:

Father is an Irish-American WW1 Marine Veteran and NYPD Officer. Mother was a Russian orphan immigrant who Frank's father met when he was protecting the American Consulate at the time of the Russian Civil War in August 1918. The pair married in New York after 3 months together.

His older brother Peter was a Marine in the 2nd Marine Division who served in the Battle of Tarawa as a Private First Class who died on the beach. His sister Natalia is was sexually assaulted and killed in 1942 by a classmate of theirs who turned out to be Nazi-affiliated American.

The killer was never found after his sister was killed.

Frank prides himself on being a passionate, old-school Irish-Catholic, he values hard work, honor, integrity, respect and family. Favourite holidays include Veteran's Day, Thanksgiving, Memorial Day and Christmas.

He even has a dark-side that only his close friends Matt and Joe know about, he does what it takes to protect his friends and family.

Frank has an extremely difficult anger problem, he hates the Nazis and often expressed his intense hatred towards Hitler for attacking his mother's home country.

He joined the United States Army and became a soldier in the 2nd Ranger Battalion, as a Sergeant in Baker Company. While his best friends are in Charlie Company.

Skills:

Aggressive tactician

Expert Marksman (since the age of 5 years old, taught by his father).

Hand-to-Hand combat specialist from 5 years of age.

Speaks Russian

Hobbies:

Sports: (Boxing and Baseball)

* * *

The third and final biography is done. Let's hope you like this.


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 1, here it is, folks

* * *

Chapter 1:

English Channel, Near the Normandy Coast

June 5th 1944

It was night time on the 5th of June 1944, over the seas of the English Channel, opposite the Normandy Coast, there were hundreds of ships. Battleships, heavy cruisers, destroyers, minesweepers, assault craft of every size and type, to many of the Allied soldiers sitting on those ships, it was the biggest armada in the world that had been known to man.

On one ship, there were three soldiers, standing together, looking out at the other battle ships. One was writing in his journal, he had dark hair, dark blue eyes, the blue of his eyes were similar of his Rangers patch on his right shoulder. He had a clear metal helmet on, he had a BAR holstered onto his right shoulder, he was tall and muscular.

He had begun to write in his journal.

* * *

" _Corporal Matthew O'Mara is my name, I am a soldier in the US Army serving in the 2_ _nd_ _Ranger Battalion. I was born on April 1_ _st_ _1926, I am 3_ _rd_ _oldest of 4 siblings in my family. My older brother Paul was a sailor at Pearl Harbor, he was killed in action on December 7_ _th_ _1941, my older twin brother is a Marine and my sister a nurse, at the hospital in England. I am the middle triplet in the family born to an Irish-Catholic police officer and soldier._

 _My best friends in the unit are Joseph Cross and Frank Miller. We've been best friends since Kindergarten. Joe is a wealthy Irish-Catholic son of a Police officer with a twin brother. Joe's a Sergeant in the same company as me, hell he's even my squad leader._

 _My other friend Frank is in Baker Company of the 2_ _nd_ _Ranger Battalion, also a Sergeant, he comes from an Irish family with a Russian mother, he used to have 2 other siblings, but his brother Peter was killed in action on Tarawa where he served with my older brother, his sister Natalia was killed 2 years ago, from a rape and beating by a Nazi-affiliated American._

 _Frank harbours a dark hatred for Nazis, he wanted to be the one to kill every Nazi in Europe and give payback for his mother's countrymen._

 _We're now on a ship headed for Normandy, which beach, I can't tell you that. The waitin's half the battle, we're the boots on the ground. This is our story."_

* * *

Overhead of Matt, Joe and Frank, planes could be heard, the rumbling of the engines deafening. Joe then said, "Goddamn Airborne, gets to go in first, while we're puking on a ship!" "Don't worry, we'll be on the beach soon, we'll bust 'em, head on." One other Ranger said.

Matt chuckled as he said, "Don't speak too soon, Germans are tough, but they ain't got what we got!" "Yeah, tellin' it like it is, O'Mara!" "Back at you, Jack!"

Joe laughed saying, "Matt, you don't know when to give up!" "Trust me, when we get on the beach, all you can trust is yourself and the fella next to you."

Frank nodded. He was a tall blonde-haired giant, blue eyes, he was the quiet one, he held a distinctive M1 Garand in his hand, he was going over a picture, Frank had been going through a tough time and it had started when he lost his twin sister Natalia in 1942.

Her death crushed him, he had sworn to his dying breath that he'd protect his friends and his family. Now he was the last one of his siblings after his brother Peter was killed on Tarawa with the 2nd Marine Division as he was coming ashore. He was going to be coming home from the war, become a cop and defend New York, but he had to survive the war first.

Joe, held in his hands a Thompson sub machine gun, he was the son of a wealthy Police officer, his brother was a Lieutenant in the 1st Marine Division, Joe didn't want to become an officer, he wanted to serve on the front-lines as a grunt, be in the dirt like his buddies. He believed in fighting as a Non-Com.

In Joe's hands was a picture of him and his friends, the O'Mara siblings, himself, and Frank with his deceased two siblings. All the men enlisted in the Army or Marines. And Helen only enlisted to become a part of the nursing corps in England, she was stationed at one of the main hospitals.

Matt's brother Michael was currently overseas, he fought on Tarawa with the 2nd Marine Division, where the fighting was heavy, now he was still on the ocean, like him waiting for their next destination.

* * *

Matt stayed looking out at the water holding on. While most of the men on the ship were staring at pictures of their sweethearts or war brides*. Matt didn't have a girl back home waiting for him, only his family waiting for him, he was comforted by the fact that he signed insurance papers, meaning his family didn't miss out on 10,000 dollars, that gave him comfort.

Soon he was joined by another soldier who was a senior Sergeant with a shaved head and hazel/dark eyes who said, "You alright, kid?" "Yeah, sure thing Sarge. Just watching the ocean. How about you?" "Alright. This'll be the 3rd landing I've taken part in, now I'm heading back to France."

Matt looked at the Sergeant, Sergeant Pelayo was a senior Non-Com in the Rangers. It was rumoured he fought at Dieppe*, but it was true he fought in North Africa and in the Italian Campaign fighting like hell, he narrowly escaped the battle at Cisterna when the 6615th Ranger Force had been decimated.

He was wounded during the battle but retreated and was sent back to England before being assigned to the 2nd Rangers for the pending invasion of Europe. Pelayo liked Matt and his two buddies, seeing three aggressive-tactically minded soldiers. He knew the three men all had military men in their families.

Pelayo then said, "You don't have a girl?" "No, you got anybody?" "Wife and 4 kids." "Lucky, Sarge. I got 3 siblings. One older brother, an older triplet and younger triplet." "Nice."

Matt smirked saying, "2 older brothers, one younger sister. Sister's in Nurse Corps, England. My 2nd brother's a Marine in the Pacific just got out of Tarawa he's still island-hopping, I don't know." Matt said.

Pelayo noticed Matt didn't say anything about his 1st older brother as he said, "How about your oldest brother?" "He died, December 7th '41, fuckin' Jap bastards killed him after he shot down 30 of their aircraft. Awarded bronze star afterwards." "Sorry, buddy." "Thanks. Before the attack, he was a cop. 5 years, followed my Dad into the Force in '35."

Pelayo nodded as he said, "Who'd you follow into the Army?" "My Dad, Brother Mike followed my Uncle into the Marines. My uncle Seamus died 3 years before I was born, survived the war. But mustard gas left him with injuries, he died from complications of that."

Pelayo looked surprised as he said, "Where'd he fight?" "Banana Wars, 1916-1918. France in 1918 and served in Russia until 1921*. He returned home and spent the next two years with his family." "Sorry, kid." "Yea'. These bastards started this war." "We're gonna finish it. Get some rest, huh?" "Yes Sarge." Matt lied to his sergeant.

* * *

Matt just laid up against the wall just thinking about the invasion, Matt looked at the picture of him and his brother Michael before they left home. Now both were on different sides of the world fighting two different enemies. The German Army and the Japanese Army. He was loaded up with ammo, grenades and had a clean bayonet with him.

Joe was on the side of the ship looking out at the water hearing a harmonica play in the distance, the tune felt peaceful to him, he kept a bullet in his mouth just chewing on it, even ensuring his teeth didn't chatter a lot to do this.

Inside the ship, Frank was cleaning his M1 Garand, he laid it out on the table and was obsessively cleaning it, making sure nothing had gotten stuck inside the rifle, he didn't want it to jam on him at a vital moment of life and death when they prepared to hit land on the beach.

While it was peaceful on the ships for every allied soldier. It was only just beginning, the calm before the storm.

* * *

1\. War Brides – Women who married military personnel during war-time or military occupations. This was very common for American Servicemen and the total number of servicemen that married in wartime was 60,000.

2\. Dieppe – 50 US Army Rangers served alongside French and British commandos during the failed raid in August 1942. The most notably of the Rangers was Lieutenant E.V. Loustalot. This is true.

3\. Marine Corps from 1916-1921 – The USMC fought during the Banana Wars, until called into service in 1918, the most notable conflicts the Marines fought in were Belleau Wood, Château-Thierry, Soissons, and Saint-Mihiel. After the war ended. The Marines headed for Vladivostok to protect the American Consulate and other places of interest from fighting during the Russian Civil War.

* * *

Sorry this has taken so long to write. I've had to focus on the other stories. I do send my deepest apologies for everyone who was eager to read this story.

Please like and review as well. Thank you so much.


	5. Breaching Omaha

To Hell and Back Chapter 2, hope you're ready, the invasion of Normandy begins.

* * *

Chapter 2:

June 6th 1944

Off the coast of Dog Green Sector, Omaha Beach

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

Those were the sounds that the 2nd Ranger Battalion could hear clearly. It was now the invasion, Matt O'Mara started going deaf hearing the loud sounds of the Naval guns as he said to Joe, "THOSE GUNS BETTER BE HITTING SOMETHIN'!"

Joe had his fingers in his ears as he said, "WHAT?!" "THOSE GUNS BETTER HIT SOMETHIN'!" "WHAT?!" "Forget it!" Matt said rolling his eyes.

That naval bombing had been hitting the Atlantic Wall since 0545, whilst it was still dark. Until the Navy shifted their targets to the beach. That was unknown to the Rangers who thought they were bombing the coastal defences making it safe for the boys that were to be landing on those beaches.

Everyone had gathered in front of the Company commander who was tall, a little bulked up, he had the look of a battle-hardened vet, dark eyes, hints of stubble as he commanded, "RANGERS, TEN-HUT!"

* * *

Everyone stood to attention even O'Mara and Cross who stood very straight.

The company commander known as Lieutenant Farway had spoken, "Gentlemen, today we take back France, from the Nazis! We're goin' ashore at Charlie Sector, this is designated Dog Green of Omaha Beach. This is a heavily fortified area. Charlie Company's going in with the 116th Regiment of the 29th. While the D,E,F companies secure Pointe-Du-Hoc, any questions before I continue?"

O'Mara put his hand up as he said, "Begging the Lieutenant's pardon, sir?"

Farway signalled for O'Mara to continue as Matt did so, "What resistance are we to be facing once on the beach?" "Well, for now we've battered their positions so hopefully we won't face much resistance, we'll launch in 15 minutes, hope y'all had breakfast because you won't be eating until we've secured Omaha in its entirety."

O'Mara nodded as Farway continued, "The 5th Ranger Battalion will also accompany us on Omaha beach, if Pointe-Du-Hoc hasn't been secured. So hopefully let's pray those boys that are climbing have secured their objective." "Yes Sir." Every man in Charlie Company said.

Farway nodded as he said, "Good men, start applying plastic to your weapons, then make your way to the deck to prepare climbing! Let's get it done Rangers!" "SIR!" the entirety of Charlie Company had said.

They all checked weapons and ammo. Even heading back for more as Joe said, "Never such a thing as too much ammo." "Or food for that matter, half the boys are goin' to throw up their lunch." Matt joked.

Joe laughed as they headed topside as they followed the senior Sergeant up to the deck as they all assembled by climbing rope as Matt said, "Well shit, just like the climbing ropes at the ground huh?" "Yeah except we ain't on a ship." "Whaddya expect?" Matt joked.

* * *

12 minutes later, the entirety of Charlie Company were climbing down the ropes towards the LCVPs, Matt and Joe were climbing down as others followed them, while the rest of the boys were scared, Matt and Joe weren't they stood at the back as soon as everyone was down in to the LCVP.

Once done, the landing craft took off for Omaha Beach.

Matt stood firm-eyed as he listened to the sounds of the artillery fall upon their heads splashing them with salted sea water as he said to himself, " _Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen_."

* * *

Matt POV

So much for the Navy, goddamned sailors couldn't hit a barn door for the love of their pay-check, now we're going to schlep it out on that beach with MG fire shitting down our throats.

As I looked around the Higgins boat, I could see my fellow soldiers all were praying, some spoke in Latin, Italian and English.

Joe was not afraid. He never showed it, mostly chewing on a bullet he had kept in his mouth, but deep down, he's afraid.

Hell a lot of us were scared to high hell. But this is what we do, who we are. We'll bust these bastards open, drive 'em back to Paris, the Rhine and then Berlin, punching Hitler in the face. Let's get it done.

* * *

Joe POV

Naval bombardment may have shaken up the German defences, seeing all the smoke making its way into the air is not at all comforting. All we know is the goddamned German Army has been woken up by that crappy aim of the Navy.

All we can do now is make it onto the beach and make it to the seawall, blow a hole through that wire and kick the kraut bastards back inland. The boys are all afraid, some of the vets, didn't flinch when the arty came down, or at least I thought they did. It was hard to tell what they were doing.

Most of the weapons onboard the ship were either M1 Garand's, Thompson SMGs like the one I currently hold, or the M1 Carbines. Only Matt held a BAR, that thing weighed about the same as him. Matt's a warrior, he fights for his country, his family and his city. Me, him and Frank are the same.

We'll fight to keep our country safe. We're the boots on the ground.

* * *

Main POV

The Higgins Boats steamed towards the Charlie Sector of Omaha Beach. Everyone had steely-eyed glazes, the artillery came down, Baker Company was on the left of Charlie Company 2 boats down.

Frank Miller watched the artillery hit the water and heave saltwater onto them from the back of the boat. Soon they started to hear ricochets of gunfire against the Higgins boats as his CO ordered the men, "COVER!" the gunfire became intense as the Coxswain shouted, "10 SECONDS!"

Frank steeled himself as he kissed his dog-tags quickly as he gripped the weapon in his hands. The ramp was lowered and the gunfire was unleashed.

Matt and Joe's Higgins boat was smashed into by the neighbouring Higgins boat on their left as they were knocked down, they watched as their comrades were gunned down by the terrifying accuracy of the German machine guns as Joe said, "COME ON BUDDY! OVER THE SIDE!"

Matt had gotten up and followed his buddy Joe climbing over the side and diving into the water. Joe came up gasping as Matt pulled up saying, "KEEP LOW, SARGE!"

The pair worked together holding onto each other as they made their way to close cover as they surveyed the area as Joe said, "Fuck! What happened to the rest of the boys?!" "Shit, I don't know, they musta gotten cut down!" "We gotta make our way over to Baker Company!" "Let's focus on getting to the shingle and gather as much men as we can find!"

Joe nodded as he opened the plastic covering of his Thompson as Matt did the same with his BAR as he said, "Okay, work our way, slow and steady, wait for 'em to reload!" "That be never!" Joe said.

Joe and Matt made their way to where a group of men were taking cover behind some anti-tank stoppers as Joe said, "What unit you guys?" "A Company, 116th!" "You boys seen anybody from Charlie, 2nd Rangers?!" "No!" "OKAY! LET'S GET OFF THE BEACH!"

Matt and Joe continued to advance quickly taking cover, step by step of the way.

* * *

Down the beach, Frank had made it through the MG fire that had been hammering them, he and several of the men from Baker Company were held behind a tank-trap, they were struggling to move, the Lieutenant was trying to maintain any hope that he'd be able to pull the men out from the current mess they were in.

Frank was suppressing the enemy machine guns with his M1 Garand as he reloaded as he shouted, "ALRIGHT! THERE ARE 2 TYPES OF MEN ON THIS BEACH, THE DEAD AND THOSE THAT ARE GOIN' TO DIE! GATHER UP WEAPONS AND AMMO AND GET OFF THE BEACH!"

Some of the Rangers had begun to follow Miller as they moved up from cover to cover, avoiding the MG fire that was following them and trying to kill them they made it to the shingle as Miller shouted to somebody, "LIEUTENANT! Where's the armour?!" "Floundering in the channel!"

Frank heard the sound of a BAR going off as he saw Matt firing at the German bunkers providing covering fire for the boys on the beach. He had seen his buddy Joe do the same as he shouted to the men, "COVER FIRE, LET'S HAUL OUR BOYS IN FROM THE BEACH!" the men started to cover the boys that were pinned down on the beach as Matt raced over to Frank as Joe jumped over Frank and landed right on top of Matt as he groaned saying, "Nice job, left feet." "Fuck you, O'Mara!"

Frank patted Matt and said, "Damn good to see you fellas!" "Think you're winnin' the war without us?!" "Only if y'all are with me here?!" "Let's get off this damn beach first!"

* * *

Soon a Ranger ran up to take cover and was cut down by the MG fire. He dropped a BAR and several Bangalores as Matt said, "Joe! Get that banger and start putting it in the shingle, I'll pass these spare ones down!" "Go. I'll hold the ammo for ya."

Matt took the Bangalores as he holstered his own weapon as he passed down Bangalores for the boys taking cover as he said, "Take a Banger and push it into the wire, let's blow it to high hell and get off the beach!" once the Bangalores had been taken off his hands, Matt raced back to Joe and Frank as he said, "Bangers distributed!"

Joe nodded as he stuck the ignition pin into the banger as he shouted, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" and threw the banger as it went off. Resulting in the wire blown to pieces as Matt looks over before turning to the soldiers, "LET'S GO GET THE BASTARDS!"

Matt sprays the trench in front of him as he dives in followed several soldiers including Frank and Joe as Frank says, "Follow me!" the makeshift squad follows him as they clear the trench of German resistance. Matt sprays several German machine gunners as he says, "Payback, fuckers!"

The squad pushes forward as they move next to a bunker as Frank says, "Ready your charges! Hopper, Hagen, Stone cover us!"

Frank, Joe and Matt throw explosives into the bunker resulting in a mass explosion as Matt says, "RANGERS! PUSH FORWARD, MOVE!"

Matt pushes forward as he signals for the squad to push right as he joins them covering their rear alongside Stone and Frank.

Hagen stands ready with the flamethrower as Frank says, "Hagen, do it!" Hagen fires the flamethrower letting loose as he sets fire to the Germans inside as Frank says, "Good work, we're not done yet! We gotta push and clear those 88s."

Matt sizes up the enemy strength as he cocks his BAR and says, "What are we waitin' for?" "Let's do it." Baker Company and what was left of Charlie Company headed to assault the 88s, clearing the enemy out, bunker by bunker, trench by trench.

Fierce resistance had been put up against the soldiers as Matt and Joe pushed everyone forward. Until they had taken several prisoners.

* * *

By the end, Matt was looking out over the beach seeing it littered with dead bodies, he began to think about whether anyone from their company had survived until he saw Joe as he said, "Any luck?" "Whole of Charlie is gone, fuckers ripped apart our company." "Shit. What happens now?" "I don't know."

Matt takes out his canteen and takes a drink from it as he says, "At least we cleared the beach." "At great cost to all those boys out there. I spoke to the Lieutenant in Baker Company. We're being folded in with his platoon." "Where we headed next?" "Pointe-du-Hoc." Joe said bitterly.

Matt placed his helmet back on as he said, "Weren't that supposed to be secure?" "We don't know what's happened to be honest." Joe said.

The two Rangers were soon joined by Frank who said, "Glad we're all here. We got orders to head to Pointe-du-Hoc." "Joe told me." Matt said.

All three headed back to Baker Company and prepared themselves.

* * *

A hard-fought battle for Matt and his buddies. What awaits them in the coming days?

Hope you liked this chapter and it was to your liking.

Like and review at the bottom.


End file.
